


never been handed no welcome mat

by agent_orange



Series: Follow One Storm Upon Another [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Life on the Road, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the closest thing to a home she has, so it'll do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's weird not having a permanent home. Jess has only ever lived in three places—a pretty Georgian house in Connecticut; dorms her first two years at Stanford; and an apartment with Sam. She likes to put pictures up and leave clothes around, keep her makeup lined up on a bathroom shelf.

Now, she sleeps in at least two beds a week, often more. She's left hair products in Pittsburgh, a pair of jeans in Detroit, an extra clip of bullets in Atlanta. Jo mocks her absent-mindedness, but she's been living this life since before Jess came along.

They fuck in motel beds and on couches; in the shower and up against the door. When they finish, the sheets (or pillows, or towels) are dirty, but maid service is out of the question. Jo had told her when they first started this that it couldn't end well if someone found their stuff. The cops would probably be called, Jess and Jo questioned. Maybe arrested.

So they sleep on dirty, stained sheets, and Jo's truck when money's tight—Jo curled up in the front seat; Jess sprawled out in the back. It makes Jess's neck cramp, and smells faintly of blood they couldn't scrub out, but it's the closest thing to a home she has, so it'll do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's me who wants it more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is (probably) a missing scene from "Follow One Storm Upon Another."

Both of them are completely silent as Jo drives down the open road. Ten miles slip away easily, and soon Dallas is thirty miles at their backs, then forty-five minutes.

After an hour, Jess clears her throat. "If you're going to keep being passive-aggressive about this," she says, "we should stop for the night and get a motel room. Or two rooms, if you don't want to see my face."

"No, I just thought we were done with this whole Sam thing," Jo responds. "I get that you still miss him and all, but I—I love you, and it's not fair if you string me along."

Jess hadn't been meaning to do that, really. She just thought that if Brady said he heard from Sam, it might be worth investigating, if for no other reason than to see if there was something that needed to be done. The lump in her throat disappears when she swallows around it.

"Okay," Jess says. "I'm in this. Promise."

 _For now_.


End file.
